1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for motorized golf carts and, more specifically, to storage containers for use with motorized golf carts.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional motorized golf carts typically include an open topped wire basket mounted to the cart in a space located between the rear of the seat backs and the location at the rear of the cart intended for the storage of golfbags. This wire basket is a convenience intended to enable the storage of articles such as towels, rain gear, and the like. Due to the fact that they typically lack a cover, however, such containers are usually not secure. Moreover, the containers are often mounted a considerable distance above the surface of the golf cart chassis lying below it. As such, the typical golf cart includes a significant amount of unused space, extending vertically from the bottom of the wire basket to the surface of the chassis below, and horizontally from the seatbacks to an aperture in the rear of the cart where golfbags are stored. Typically, extra space is often required for shoes, coolers, golf balls, etc. for at least two riders.
Close examination of the relevant art reveals many types of storage containers adapted for use on specific locations in various vehicles, but no such container has been designed for use in the space behind the seatbacks and below the standard wiremesh basket found on most golf carts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,101, issued to Negin et al., discloses a cargo hold specially adapted for attachment to the rear body end of Jeeps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,591, issued to Herbulis, as well as U.S. Pat No. 5,480,078, issued to Verrette, et al., disclose receptacles adapted to attach to a manually translating golf bag cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,442, issued to Takenaka, discloses a trunk storage system consisting of a removable trunk and lid for use in vehicles having a front leg shield with a cavity formed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,864, issued to Votta, discloses a beverage carrier apparatus for use in a vehicle which includes a leveling means that is laterally displaceable relative to the apparatus and the interior of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,020, issued to Ferguson, discloses a storage device for attachment to the underside of the roof of a motorized golf cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,290, issued to Greene, Jr., discloses a retrofittable carrier for holding passengers or cargo which is mountable to the rear end of standard utility golf carts. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,543, issued to Filipovich et al., discloses a motor vehicle seat back having a trunk pass through and associated ski tote bag.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed, since none describes a container specifically adapted to mount on the chassis surface directly behind the seats on motorized golf carts.